Proud
by BethGisborne
Summary: What should have happend with Guy and Meg. Can Guy get a second chance? Will Robin and he work together? What would Marian think? Will they be able to make her proud?. Please review and let me know. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

He held her at a loss as to what to do. She had risked her life to save him and he couldn't help her. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump.

"Bring her to my camp. Tuck will see to her." Robin hurried off. Confused but unwilling to risk her more he followed.

Guy did not even notice where Robin was taking him he just followed vowing to forget everything except the kindness. It was something Meg and Marian had seen in him, and it was something he was going to cultivate this time.

He placed Meg on the mat where Hood showed him and allowed Tuck to take over.

"what are we going to do with him?" Kate asked quietly beside Robin.

"Nothing."

"We can't just do nothing." She said.

"Yes we can."

"Hood." Guy crossed the fire and looked down at the outlaw. "Thank you. I know you hate me. But thank you for not allowing that hate to kill her. If I can do anything to repay you I will."

Robin watched him for a minute and nodded. They sat around and waited until Tuck came over cleaning his hands. "I got the bleeding to stop. Infection seems to have taken a hold of her already. If she can fight that she'll be fine. I suggest we let her rest for awhile and not move her unless absolutely necessary."

"Can I?" Guy asked trying to make himself less noticeable as the camp felt stifling.

"Of Course. Much will let you know what to do." He watched Guy disappear. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"What we always have." Robin stood up. "I may hate him for what he's done. But he is safe here with her for now. Who knows maybe it'll help with his sister since he hates her so much."

Much stood up a little nervous of Guy still. "Tuck said to keep the cold compresses on her to bring down the fever. Don't let her get excited or talk to much either."

Guy nodded and sat down. Much started to back away. "Thank you." Guy said quietly. "I am sorry I don't know your name to apologize well enough to all of you for everything. But thank you none the less."

Much stood there for a minute stunned. "You're welcome Sir."

"No it is just Guy."

"You're welcome Guy. Marian would be happy to see you now." He said quietly amazed at the broken man before him noticing new things about the man who had terrorized them for so long.

"What that I'm finally broken by Robin. That I've learned she'd never or any woman would be able to love me? Why would she be proud of me?'

"Because you've learned your lesson." Much said taking a seat on the ground behind Guy as he replaced the compresses on Meg. "Robin may hate you. I might dislike you for what you've done. But there are things that I hate he's done and the other way around. We all make mistakes but there are reasons for them. Maybe it was for this. So that the two of you could work together."

"He would never work with me. And no one would be believe I've changed or am at least trying to."

"She did." Robin came out of the camp shadows. "Marian believed you could if you were only allowed. The first timed I saw it was when you called Prince John the pretender. I think Marian has finally gotten to the both of us."

"I hated myself for what I did."

"So did I. I hated you and myself." Robin said quietly. "I think at times I still do but not as much." He looked over at Kate. "Perhaps we can learn to work and live together." Guy looked up at him and waited. "Not until Meg and you are both back on your feet. But if you are willing so am I. We me be doing it for different reasons but."

"If it is for the betterment for England and the people I will do it." Guy said quietly.'

Robin nodded. "You'll stay here. One of us will be here at all times with you in case you need to move fast. At least until you know you're way around here." Guy nodded and accepted the tag Robin handed towards him. "We both have been given second chances. Don't blow yours."

Guy slipped on the tag showing him as one of Robins. "As long as we both don't."


	2. Chapter 2

The camp was quiet except for the crackling of the fire that Much made sure to keep going for the cold nights. Guy still sat next to Meg head resting on his knees knowing in the morning his back was going to complain. Sometime during his watch, he fell asleep, thinking on what Robin and Much had said. Maybe this was his second chance. Could Marian ever really be proud of him again even after what he did?

His head jerked up hitting the post behind him. Grumbling he rubbed and listened for the sound that woke him up. He could make out Much mumbling in his sleep about food, and Allan snoring not to far away. Then there it was again, mumbling and his name. He jumped up to sit next to Meg ignoring the cracking of his back and protest of the now very sore muscles. "Meg?" She moaned again and moved only slightly. She still had a fever but it didn't seem as bad as before. He tried her name again and she stilled, slowly he saw her eyes blink open and look around confused.

"Guy?" Her voice sounded strained and worried.

"Right here. Just rest."

"Stay?" She mumbled.

"Always."

Guy grinned he couldn't help it. She had woken up and knew him she wanted him to stay. Her fever was coming down, thinking on that he pulled the blankets up closer to her chin. She was going to make it he knew she was going to make it. He looked up to see Robin staring at him. In the dying light of the fire they stared at one another till Robin nodded and rolled back over. His emotions were running high, he could no longer hate Guy. They both had lived in a hell for to long, each caused by the other and vise versa. He couldn't hate him for loving Meg, no more than he could hate falling in love with Kate, forgiveness maybe never but he could learn to live with the man.

Guy hovered around Tuck as he examined Meg again. "Guy would you please give me some room." Tuck gently shoved the man back. Guy normally would have taken offence to it but decided to let it go for Meg's sake, until Much and Robin pulled him away from the friar. "She's still sleeping which is a good thing." Tuck said cleaning his hands on a rag. "Her wound is free from infection and is healing nicely in a few days she should be up and moving. Slowly or it will set her back. But she will be fine."

Guy couldn't keep the smile off his face, nor could anyone else. They still might not trust Guy, but the young woman had been willing to help someone wronged, that simply made her one of them. They both were.

Guy had gone off with John and Tuck to gather food when he heard an argument from within the camp. He could defiantly make out Much and Meg's voices, and Robin trying to calm them both.

"What is going on?" Tuck asked.

Guy was at Meg's side in a second when he saw her trying to get out of the bed. "What do you think you are doing?" He bellowed.

"I simply want to get up and help is all. I've been in bed now for two days."

"Yes and one and half of those have been sick and sleeping. You are not ready yet." Tuck said testing her for a fever getting his hand swatted for the effort.

Guy sighed and looked towards the sky. "I nearly lost you once trying to protect me." He growled. "I vowed not to let it go to waste. Now you will stay in that bed till HE tells you other wise. I find out you got up without his permission I will personally tie you to that bed. Do I make myself clear?" Kate cleared her throat and turned trying not to laugh.

"That is why I hate men." Meg growled.

"That wasn't what you told me the other night." Guy said trying to hide his grin. "Well?" He crossed his arms.

"Fine I'll stay put doesn't mean I have to like it. And I only hate some men. I don't see any right now."

"No you just love that one." Allan said quickly ducking out afraid of what might happen.

Guy didn't stop the grin and neither did Meg. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, until Meg fell asleep mid sentence.

"Women can't live with them can't live without them." Allan said when Guy joined them at the fire. Everyone rolled their eyes, "What?"

Guy did finally give with the consent of Tuck to allow her small work to do around the camp. Mostly she helped Much repair the clothing that always seemed to in some way get destroyed. She was content for the time doing just that watching the men move about especially Guy.

As for the outlaws they seemed to except the two new comers happily. Much was excited to have someone help more around camp leaving him more time to help the others. And always the extra help of a man was appreciated, especially when he knew the workings of the castle and a certain sheriff. If not for the simple fact they all enjoyed the banter between the two new occupants and the growing romance between them.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang was preparing to head out to Isabella's fair to cause some havoc on her when Meg decided she wanted to go along.

"No."

"Why not? Tuck said I could begin practicing." Meg said hands on her hips facing Guy's back.

"No. I won't allow it not right now. It's to dangerous for you to go." He continued gathering his things from the makeshift bed beside hers.

She looked at the rest of the camp for help but found none. "Why?"

Guy sighed and looked at her. "You are not ready yet."

"You mean you're not ready for me to do it yet. I'm not her." Everyone froze. "Guy I'm sorry." Meg walked towards him but he went around her.

Guy's jaw twitched and he stormed past everyone. Robin stepped in his way. "Guy don't walk out."

Guy stopped and just looked at him. "I need air." Robin saw the emotions playing across his face and merely nodded. "Half an hour no more." Guy nodded and stalked off. Robin turned and glared at Meg who was white as a ghost. "You might not be exactly like her but you are to him. He loved Marian. He loves you more. He doesn't want what happened to repeat itself. Instead you play the selfish girl who wants her way. If I loved you I would turn you over my knee and."

"Why couldn't he stay here. There's plenty of air." Robin waked the back of Much's head and walked off.

"What? It's true we don't really don't have roof." The others just shook their heads and went on getting ready.

"I'll be back." John walked out following where Guy had disappeared.

Guy didn't bother to turn from his perch on the rocks. He knew it was John in his short time with the outlaws he'd learned fast each footfall of theirs. John sat beside him and didn't say anything. "It still hurts John."

"I know."

"I just don't think she's ready yet. Yes she's been working but only two days that is not enough to go up against Isabella."

"I agree with you." Silence.

"I love her John. I can't lose her again. I can't put her in danger knowingly. I just can't go through that all over again."

John put a hand on his shoulder surprised that Guy didn't pull away. "Then don't. Explain it to her. If she doesn't listen tie her to the bed."

Guy laughed and excepted the hand John offered him. "Thanks John."

Guy stalked into camp feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Guy."

"You are not going." He growled walking past her. The sadness in her eyes slowly was replaced with anger.

"And why not? Kate gets to go why can't I?"

"Kate can fight and take care of herself. You can't. If you want to go that bad ask Robin." Guy turned around and leaned against a post arms crossed waiting.

Robin looked over at John who shook his head. "Robin?" Meg asked hopefully.

"It's up to Guy."

"What? That is not fair."

"Life's not fair." Allan pointed out. "Nothing is. I mean take a look at where we live."

"It's up to Guy." Robin broke into Allan's talking rolling his eyes waiting to see what would happen.

Meg sputtered. "No." Guy said simply waiting.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do Guy of Gisborne?" Meg yelled seething.

"As your fiancée I would say someone you should get used to listening to."

Meg stood there mouth opened completely struck dumb. Everyone else grinned and waited. 'I don't believe it." Allan said not all to softly. "I do believe Guy has silenced her." John shoved Allan playfully to make him quiet. While Robin turned so not to laugh.

Quickly regaining her composure she said a bit calmer. "You call that a proposal?"

"The best you'll get right now."

"Right now?" Meg said a teasing tone. "Well there was no declaration of love. How do I know you do love me and don't just want me to stay here out of the way?"

Guy's smile slipped. He pushed himself off the post and walked over to her. "You want to know how much I love you?" Guy said coming to stand in front of her.

She looked around and saw the others trying to hide their grins. She straightened up and stared at him. "Yes I do before I say anything."

Guy grabbed her and kissed her, letting all his feelings for her go forgetting that the others were watching and cheering him on. He was surprised that she returned the kiss with just as much passion as he did. They pulled back both breathless, but not letting go. "So that is how you feel?" She said softly.

"Yes."

"Then I can't wait till after we're married." The camp erupted and they were swarmed by the outlaws with congratulations.

"I suppose this wedding will take place soon." Tuck said trying to sound like a friar.

"The sooner the better." Allan commented.

Guy just smiled. "So still planning on joining us?" He looked down at Meg losing his smile for a minute.

"Well actually yes I was. Until a certain person made his true feelings known. I guess I'm stuck with kitchen duty instead."

Guy picked her up in a hug and they stood there for a minute oblivious to everyone else.

Robin couldn't help but smile. Kate leaned up against him. "So Robin how do you feel about me?"

He grinned over at her. "You're going to have to wait till later for that one. I can't follow that." They laughed. "Come on then let's get going. Guy I expect you in five minutes to join us." The others left so they could say their goodbyes in private. Though no talking was heard from the camp.


End file.
